California Girls
by Lovbody8
Summary: Whitney finds the one thing she has been missing for 3 years that's Kevin's love set to the sounds of The beach Boys
1. Chapter 1

Year 1996

Bobbi Kristina was playing happily in her playpen while her mother began singing a song in the kitchen. _I love the Lord he's a friend of mine who gives me shelter in the midst of the storm he is my holy divine rose of Sharon ! oh yes_ Whitney began to praise the lord feeling good deep down in her soul suddenly the phone rings she hurries to answer it.

"Hello Yes My name is Susan is Bobby there ?

Whitney didn't recognize the voice wondering who is this person - "excuse me Susan who are you and why are you asking for my husband"?

Okay um maybe you didn't hear me so let me ask you again is Bobby there"?

"Look, I'm trying to be nice but let me tell you something don't call my house again asking for my husband" she quickly hangs up the phone makes a call to her mother to come over that she received another nasty phone call "this is the third woman calling the house in 2 days". Her mother agrees to come as soon as possible meanwhile Whitney hears Bobbi Kris calling her "Mommy, Mommy" wanting her midday snack so picking her up from the playpen Whitney noticed just how much her baby girl has grown sits down to give her a snack then a strawberry flavor ice cup. After an hour she hears the door bell ringing so she hurries to answer it with Bobbi Kris in her arms opening it to allow her mother to come through she greets Whitney & her granddaughter with hugs and kisses Cissy reaches for the baby but Whitney tells her "I need to clean her up first Momma before you take her with you". "Oh, I'm taking Bobbi with me"? "I didn't know that tell me what's going on honey"

Whitney emerges from the first floor wash room with Bobbi Kris all clean up and ready to go with her grandmother "Look I need to talk to my husband there's been things going on" ... Cissy waits for Whitney to continue but she doesn't she picks up the Bobbi Kris's over night bag then smiles "look Momma I don't mean to rush you, but he'll be here soon and I need the baby to be gone before he comes please". Cissy asks "Will you be all right" with a concerned look on her face "Yeah just pray for me and take care of my princess" looking at Bobbi Kristina giving her a kiss goodbye as she's waving "bye Mommy"

Later Whitney hears the front door opening with the clinking of his keys hitting the coffee table taking off his leather jacket wondering where she is in the house he sits down on the sofa to relax. Whitney steady's herself before walking into the living room to confront him about the calls "Bobby it's time we have a talk about all this stuff that's been going on around here it has to stop now

"What's the drama now Whitney"?

"Your girl Susan call here again asking for you now I tried to be nice but trying that went out the windows when she started demanding to talk to you who the hell is Susan"? "you better tell her something or else I'm going to lose my religion you got that"

He looks intense at her trying to figure her game "Hold up why you screening my calls and questioning me look baby when your Beach Boy called here asking for you there wasn't a damn thing said, I let the call go through he called anytime he felt like it no I didn't like it but hey you were doing a movie with him. So don't get fly with me over some chick calling here because you laid the ground work for that".

Whitney look at him with defiance "whoever this Susan is she ain't got nothing on me show some respect for the love you receive and if you still need her then be on your way we can end this marriage today"

Oh is this how is Whitney let's get a separation to see how long that lasts "yeah I can do my thing not get my calls screen by my nosy wife"

Whitney answers "all you said was a word baby get your things then get out of my house and take this with you and for the record I'm not nosy just a concerned wife looking out for you". Bobby quickly packs his bags grabs his key slams the front door behind him.

Whitney couldn't believe how a simple question turns into a separation for her marriage "what now" She thought alone again tears sting her eyes and pour down her face while falling she thinks _Why can't I be good enough for him?_ She calls her mother asking if Bobbi Kris can spend couple of extra days with her but that the discussion had ended badly Whitney just explains that she needs sometime to herself then ends the call. Whitney pours herself a drink looking at the beautiful marble fire place with all her family photos on it she feels empty and very alone wanting a change.

Walking over to the huge French doors to her patio she stares at the kidney shape pool with it's cool blue water and begins to pray. _If I should stay I would only be in your way so I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way and I will always love you_ Whitney dried her tears grabs her cell phone and makes a call to Clive, "Hello Clive it's Whitney can you do me a big favor I need to borrow your private villa in L.A. for a few days I just need to get out of this house".

"Sure you can use the villa will you be recording any new songs while your here my studios are always open for you remember we need another new album your fans are only fans as long as you provide them with hit songs".

"Clive listen my fans are true to me and I love them very much they'll always receive everything that I've got, but I've got to give my voice a rest"

"Okay you win Whitney, but I do need one or two new songs can I count on you for those songs"?

"Yeah"!


	2. Chapter 2

Year 1996

The next day Whitney arrives in Los Angeles after a long and tiring flight following her every move are the paparazzi snapping photos of her at LAX. Whitney tries to walk away from them but they are in hot pursuit with no escape so she decided to allow a few photos to be taken to get them off her back. Some began asking questions while she's walking towards her cab with a quick turn back tells them "Hey guys back up let me through, okay!"

Reporter - "Is it true Whitney you're separated from Bobby or is it a rumor"?

"no comment"

Reporter - "Are you going to share custody of your daughter with Bobby"?

Whitney ignores the questions and gets into the waiting cab soon she's whisked away to Clive's private villa. The cab pulls in front of the villa with the driver taking her suitcases inside the driver then quickly returns to escort Whitney inside when she notice a flash going off from behind a bush near the villa she been followed by the paparazzi. She greeted by the housekeeper Ada who shows her around the beautiful Italian style home with fireplaces in every room there's a sunken living room with a grand piano near the wall of tall windows with wonderful views along with French doors the lead to the private patio.

Ada shows Whitney the beautiful master bedroom right off the living room it houses a king size bed decorated for relaxation. Whitney thanks Ada giving her permission to leave early for the day she really just wanted to be alone with her thoughts hearing the front door close Whitney walks over to the tall living room windows to see if the Paparazzi was still out there with a single flash she got her answer.

She still felt like a prisoner in a gold cage _Damn why can't they leave me alone_, She decides to call someone very special to her a certain someone she hadn't seen in 3 years fumbling through her purse finding the faded piece of paper she kept hidden for years hoping this was still his number.

Whitney hadn't notice the time change still being on east coast time to her it was 12 noon the actual time was 8 am Pacific time. The phone rings a couple of times before a very sleepy and annoyed man's voice answers it, "Yeah, who is this"?

Hi baby it's Whitney", waiting to see if he recalls her voice hoping he won't hang up

"Who are you"?

"Kevin, it's Whitney"!

"Whitney, Oh god baby where are you"? now realizing who the voice belongs to he immediately sits up in bed to continue talking to her running his fingers thru his hair getting out of bed slipping on his underwear after wards walking to the bedroom window to continue the call

"When did you get in town and are you okay"?

A woman's voice is heard- "Hey love who are you talking to" said his very new girlfriend as she moves to his side of the bed for more comfort.

Kevin ignored her question walking on his private balcony to talk more.

"Who was that Kevin look honey, I'm sorry to have called you so early forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb you or your life"

"Whitney I need to see you when can we meet"?

"I'm here at Clive's villa in L.A. just arrived not to long go but I have Paparazzi outside the villa looking for a new story to print in their rags with photos so be careful they don't see you. I really need you please hurry baby"

"Don't worry honey I'll be there tonight love you" then ends the call

"Be where tonight"? A female voice said behind his back now wearing a blue silk robe

Kevin turns to address her question "this is none of your concern I'm going to see my friend are you satisfied"?

"You mean a girlfriend don't you? I guess I didn't mean a thing to you here I thought we had a relationship guess I was wrong. So Kevin is this how it's going to be every time you get a call from a friend you go dashing off..."

"Look Baby we aren't married I told you we are taking this relationship slow" he takes her by the hand, "I mean I care about you it's just I've got to see my friend".

"Is she beautiful? and you'll sleep with her tell her what you told me well let me do you a favor we're over! and don't call me". The woman quickly slips on her clothes grabs her purse leaves slamming his front door behind her. Kevin takes his phone throws it on the bed every time he thinks his life is on track it's not a relationship now it's over, but Whitney is his "One True Love".

Kevin gathers himself together to make a call to his friend Bill Johnson, whose the head of Warner Bros Studios wardrobe department. "Hey Bill, Yeah this is Kevin can you do me a big favor for tonight"?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Kevin, this is Bill what do you need me to do for you"?

"I have a plan to surprise an old friend now you'll have to pull some strings for this one here's what we need to do tonight" he tells Bill the plan after and a few more minutes then ends the call. Smiling to himself over his plans he hopes Whitney will still talk to him after this one walking toward the bathroom to take care of his personal needs before dressing for the day.

Whitney takes a steaming hot shower to relax her nerves she begins to lather her favorite body soap all over her body while doing so she thinks of Kevin's touch she doesn't hear her phone ringing but continues her shower lost in her own thoughts.

She emerges relax and warm taking a plush towel to dry her body afterwards she applies her favorite perfume wrapping in a white silken robe around her. Noticing a flashing light Whitney quickly picks up her phone dialing the number right back "Hello Momma, Is Bobbi Kris okay"? I just stepped out of the shower and would've call earlier I'm sorry are you okay"?

"Hi honey, she fine just napping where are you"?

I'm in LA at Clive's villa to be exact just had to get away"

"Well you be sure to give Kevin a hug and kiss for me"

"What do you mean Momma"?

"Whitney, I've been your mother for how many years now just kiss him for me"

"Okay, I will bye"

She notices the time Kevin should be arriving soon excited to reconnect with him after 3 years she wants to look her best choosing a simple but elegant strap yellow dress with silver stripe print running through out the dress and heels. Whitney applies a soft and natural make-up that plays up her eyes and lips. She decides to wear her long hair up with one small comb so he can take it down later smiling to herself about that naughty thought _geez where is my man?_

Kevin calls telling Whitney that he's only 45 minutes away traveling Ventura freeway, "I love you baby"

"Yeah, me too now hurry up"! smiling to herself completely dressed now she walks into the living room and pours herself a small cocktail looking out the windows she see the paparazzi is still camped outside the villa. "Ooh the nerve of those reporters walking over to the sofa she sits closes her eyes to relax to rest she doesn't want Kevin to see her stressed. Suddenly Whitney hears Police Sirens with flashing lights "Thank god someone called police on those nosy paparazzi" she tries to relax again when her door bell rings.

"Who is it"?

Again the door bell rings "Ooh whoever this is will hate they disturbed my peace" walking to the front door she opens it to view two LAPD Police Officers standing in front of her one of the officers had his cap pulled down near his blue eyes smiling at her.

"What's the Problem"?

One of the police officers steps forward he looks Whitney up and down "Ooh baby"!

"If you don't let me in I'm going to arrest you for stealing my heart and that's a 10-4"

Smiling at her slowly Whitney realize who the handsome police officer is taking his hand leading him inside the villa so the paparazzi won't notice who he really is giving him a deep kiss. After the steamy kiss Kevin quickly removes his cap letting his hair fall freely around his face pulling his baby close for another deep kiss. Whitney rests her head on his shoulder letting him take charge of the situation meanwhile Bill is watching the two lovers, "Hey Bill can you return the police cruiser back to Warner Bros for me and oh ask those S.O.B reporters to leave and if they don't write them a ticket for trespassing on private property.

"Sure Kevin I took acting lessons too bye"

Alone at last Kevin looks at Whitney taking in her beauty in like a thirsty man

"Why are you here Whitney"?

"Why did you bring me back into your life"?

"What does this mean for us"?

His crystal blue eyes searching her loving brown eyes for the answers to those questions. Taking him by the hand she whispers, "I don't want to talk about that now all that matters is us right here right now she slowly unbuttons his police uniform shirt until his bare shoulders are exposed to her which she gives him a kiss Kevin allows the soft butterfly kisses to caress his chest closing his eyes to her warmth "Oh Baby is this a Dream"?

Whitney feels her strapped dress falling from her body loving his touch she loses herself in their passion soon they are making love connecting in that very special way that is totally them.


	4. Chapter 4

Year 1996

Whitney felt the warmth of Kevin's body next to hers it was like old times back on the set of _The Bodyguard_. She loves the way he cuddles with her always making her feel so wanted so special and so loved before, during and after making love his face was buried in her long dark curls which caress her lovely brown face.

"Kevin, you really took a chance baby coming here with so many reporters around my door"

Kevin pulls Whitney on top of him looking into her eyes "I needed you as much as you needed me I had to come because I love you". Whitney leans into the kiss she decides to tell Kevin the answers to his questions:

"You asked me why I'm here in Los Angeles well I'm separating from my husband we had a fight".

She rolls off Kevin now laying on her back to finish talking to him "Just needed to clear my head to decide what to do about my marriage tears start to form as Whitney remembers the cruel words that were exchange between them. Kevin listens with love gently sweeping a tear from her cheek "listen baby I don't give a damn about that marriage but obviously you do that hurts me because I want you for my wife and you to have my children, live in my home and wake up with you and go to bed with you what about us"?

Whitney gets up taking the sheet with her wrapped around her body and walks over to the fireplace where a roaring fire is already going on and thinks about what Kevin just said to her.

"Oh no baby please don't ask me to choose or make any demands please Kevin"

Kevin gets up put on his police uniform pants walks over to comfort her

"Listen Whitney, I'm simple and I don't ask for much just a lady who loves me a warm home our kids running around asking for stuff the dogs wanting to be walked with, but this is what I want when you called this morning my heart jump for joy thinking you wanted me".

He wraps his arms around her "now, I see the pain in your eyes you know I just end 6 month relationship because all I could think of was you"

Whitney walks away from Kevin's embrace "Sorry about that I didn't mean for it to happen"

Kevin decides to just enjoy their time together "let's just be okay let's enjoy ourselves you deserve that Whitney".

She walks over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek "Yeah, let's enjoy us"

Kevin looks at her "Okay then pack your stuff let's go"!

"Honey where are we going"?

"To Santa Barbara, I'm taking you home with me"

Whitney pulls the sheet around her body tight so she could start packing her clothes but Kevin takes her by the hand saying, "Not now it can wait until morning" giving her a sexy smile pulling her close to him.

The next morning Whitney awoke early she wakes Kevin who heads for the shower with Whitney quickly joining him. They got dress ate a little breakfast cleaned up their mess leaving Clive's kitchen clean with Whitney leaving a Thank you note to Clive for letting her use his Villa.

Kevin grabs her bags "Hey baby, come on got to go cab waiting"

"Hey what about the Paparazzi Honey"?

Kevin laughs "don't worry Officer Bill ran them off yesterday"

They got into the cab with Kevin telling the cab driver where to go "Warner Bros Studios in Hollywood". Soon the cab arrived at Warner Bros Kevin paid the cab driver picked up Whitney's bags asking her to follow him to meet Bill. They walk inside a large lot where Bill gave Kevin his suitcase and car keys to his green 1967 convertible Mustang.

He asks Whitney to wait while he changed his clothes 10 minutes later Kevin emerged wearing a white crisp shirt and tan linen pants with Italian brown loafers. "Thanks Bill for helping me win my girl back" Whitney was now blushing.

"Anytime buddy, but you owe me Lunch, Kevin

Kevin escorts Whitney to the car waiting until she inside before closing the door. He gets into driver side puts on his sunglasses before starting the car he reaches over to give his beautiful lady a kiss. Whitney puts on her sunglasses soon the car is leaving the Warner Bros Studio parking lot heading for the Ventura Freeway. After 2 hours of driving seeing all the beautiful vistas Whitney suggest they stop for an early lunch Kevin agrees pulling off the Freeway to Joe's Crab Shack near the Cali beach.

They park go inside find a private spot order crab legs with lemon butter sauce along with a bottle of White Wine. Their food arrives they talk casually staying away from hurtful subjects soon their lunch is complete "Hey Whitney, I have to go the restroom do you mind"?

"Oh no baby go"

Kevin leaves the table while Whitney redoes her lip gloss she hears her phone ringing digs through her purse answers it

"Hello

"Yeah where you at"?

"None of your business Bobby"

"I call you never answered finally, I called your mom to find out she had the baby for 2 days then she said your in Los Angeles so What the hell are you doing there"?

"I'm trying to decide about our marriage"

"Well you better make the right decision because if you take me to court I'll file for full custody of my baby girl that's for damn sure you got that oh tell your beach boy if he's listening his ass is going to hear from me"!

"His name is Kevin"

"Well you better get back here now"

"Bobby, Bobby" - no answer she ends the call

Whitney felt the stress returning and takes a sip of white wine to calm her nerves.

"Hey baby are you okay"?

"Yeah Kevin"

Look, I have great news baby on the way back from the restroom I met Brian Wilson of _The Beach Boys_. I told him how much I love their music and he ask me to perform a _Beach Boy_ classic at their concert tonight at Ventura Beach isn't that great"!

Whitney wasn't paying much attention half hearing him- "Beach what"?

Kevin looks at her like she has two heads "The Beach Boys come on honey you had to have heard of them right"?


	5. Chapter 5

"Um sorry baby I'm happy for you can you play one of their songs maybe, I will remember more" he agrees which for his wallet to take care of their bill. Escorting Whitney to the car once inside Kevin puts in a classic _Beach Boy_ tape the first song is _Good Vibrations_ next song _Surfer Girl_. Whitney still doesn't recognize them but her man likes so she likes it Kevin starts up the car to drive home feeling good about their relationship he hopes she will stay for a while.

Kevin drives up to his cool Ranch style home that's so him with lots of acres for horses to run free parking the car he pops the trunk gathers all of the bags placing them on the ground opens the door for Whitney. "We're home baby"

Walking through the front door Whitney sees two very big white hound dogs with pink noses wagging their tails barking and whimpering happy to see Kevin smelling him wanting to play. They decide to explore the guest until they are told to sit and behave looking sorry for getting the command from their owner Whitney decide to walk over to them very cautiously giving each dog a small pat on the head.

Kevin takes her bags to the master bedroom with her following behind him the room was very large but kinda stark more of a masculine feel with his king size bed in the center of the room with it's black wooden headboard and matching night stands on either side of the bed. His massive dresser is pushed up against the wall with lots of family photos she looks through all of them one photo catches her eye she sees herself with Kevin on the set of _The Bodyguard_ in the famous goodbye kiss at the airport. "Whitney there's extra space for your clothes in this closet here and you can use this table here to apply your make up pulling out the table "my ex used it like that so, I figure you may want to do the same". He leaves the room to feed the dogs who are waiting for him now alone Whitney decides to call home, "Hello Momma is the baby up"?

"Hi honey wait she's right here soon Bobbi Kris is on the phone "Hi Mommy, I want some ice cream please can you come here and get it for me, Mommy"?

"No, I'm not at home but I will be soon honey , I love you be good you'll get a treat from me when I get home okay"

"Tell Mommy bye Bobbi, okay bye Mommy"!

Kevin walks over puts his hand on her shoulder leans down to share a sweet kiss with her "It's time we better go get ready for the concert is Bobbi Kristina all right"?

"Yeah, she's fine thanks for asking"

"I love her too Whitney like my own"

Kevin starts the steam shower slowly taking off his clothes letting them drop to the floor with the bathroom door open so Whitney can view his very tone shape. She looks at him deciding to join him in the shower after their shower Kevin wraps a towel around her and himself soon he's dressed in a crisp gray shirt press jeans and tan cowboy boots splashing cologne around his neck. Whitney dresses in a pink off the shoulder blouse with skin tight black jeans with black strap high heel sandals checking herself in the mirror she likes it wearing big silver hoop earrings she begins to style her into a curl style with her man enjoying the view watching every move she makes wanting her more. Applying her makeup using a soft shimmering lip gloss to highlight her lips finally spraying her favorite perfume.

"Do I get to bring you home"?

"Yeah, baby you do"

They arrive at Ventura Beach where the place was rocking with tons of fans all generations and races. Getting their back stage passes Kevin takes Whitney to meet Brian Wilson, "Hey Brian, I like for you to meet my girlfriend Whitney this is Brian a mutual hello was exchange giving Whitney a pen he ask for her autograph on his electric guitar then thanks her. Soon it was show time Kevin was introduce to the crowd given a electric guitar where he began to sing _California Girls_. The song ends with Kevin raising his guitar to the crowd to acknowledge them "Thank you , Thank you so much your a great audience thanks for making my childhood fantasy come true, Thank you"!

He walks off stage into Whitney's waiting arms giving her a kiss and hug

Now baby you got your 15 minutes of fame as a rock star Whitney teases him "can I get your autograph"? smiling while holding out a pen for him. Kevin looks at his beautiful woman "Nope I hope to give you more then that tonight" Whitney starts to blush give him a wink she starts to wonder over to the buffet table backstage begins to make herself a plate while Kevin greets a former member of the original Beach boys, "Wow Kevin you can sing buddy hey why don't you come next week to my studios and record a few songs what do you say"?

Kevin declines his offer to continue talking instead he looks for Whitney whose talking to a young producer catching his eye Whitney welcomes Kevin over to the conversation "There's my baby hey Justin this is ... Kevin interrupts her saying, "Boy friend" Justin understands his meaning and leaves.

Damn, I was just talking to him ooh men"! She walks toward the shore line of Ventura Beach. Feeling like a fool Kevin runs after her to catch up to talk "Whitney wait please I didn't mean to come on so strong with the guy it's just I'm very protective of you and want you for me can you forgive me for being such a jerk"?.

"Yeah, I understand because I'm jealous to when it comes to my love ones I'll fight for them"

Whitney takes Kevin's hand leads him to a private part of the beach to talk lying on the sand where a couple of beach mats for couples to use for star watching. "Listen Kevin, I need to tell you about my marriage and the decision I made about it my husband and I are divorcing as soon as I get back home it's not working for us". Kevin couldn't hide his glee "finally but it's not going to be easy he promise to fight me in court for custody of the baby."

"Marry me Whitney be my wife please"!

"I don't know what the future holds for us please tell me why you want me so much do you really like me"?

Kevin lays back on the beach mat looking up at the stars wondering why this Beautiful woman doubts herself so much listen Whitney please hear me now:

"I don't just like you Whitney, I love you"

"You aren't just pretty your as beautiful as a woman can be"

I chose you for _The Bodyguard_ when the studio was against you I felt you were the only one who could have played Rachel Marron at that time any guy could have played my part"

"I said that to say I believe in you then and now to make yourself happy live the life you deserve if I can see it so should you".

Whitney put her hand over Kevin's heart and her lips very close to his

"Yes, baby I can see that now"

Giving him a very passionate kiss that even surprised him "let's go home"

Leaving the concert they drove straight home no words were needed or exchanged walking into the master bedroom, they slowly undressed each other taking their love to the next level they would not be denied this pleasure of having the world stop them from fulfilling every need to be close to each other time stood still as she fell asleep in Kevin's arms in true bliss he held her tight.

After several hours Whitney's cell phone began to ring over and over again until she answered it leaving Kevin's embrace she finds her phone "Hello, Hello"

"Whitney, you need to come home the baby is very upset and I can't control her crying she wants you now"! Yes, Momma I have been away too long for her look I'm leaving on the next flight out be there in a few hours bye Momma".

Kevin wakes feeling Whitney leaving his embrace "What's going on? why are you leaving me"?

"Baby momma just called the baby is giving her fits she crying for me it's time for me to go home. Kevin get up looks around for the phone look "I'll call a cab for you do you have everything Whitney"?

"No, baby not everything" with a tear dropping she quickly packs her bags leaving them for Kevin to take to the front door soon the door bell rings with the dogs barking at the door he quiets the dogs down opening the door for the cab driver to get the bags. "Listen here's $100.00 that should cover you tip too don't ask her for anything just take her to airport and take care of her for me. Why yes sir thank you sir"!

Whitney walks out from the cab stopping to give her man a good bye kiss he opens the door for her then closing it "Baby when can I see you again"?

"I don't know" she turns her head to hide the tears that's coming

He steps back watches the cab drive away with his love he turns his attention to his dogs who are barking at a cat that wonder across the yard "stop it guys" leading them inside soon his cell phone rings it's his daughter Annie telling him about their visit with him on tomorrow

His phone rings again it's Whitney "Thank you for everything you gave me back my spirit to face my fears making me feel so special I love you"

Kevin said, "I love you too Whitney see you at the movies"


End file.
